


Unimaginable

by accio_chris



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Historical References, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: "Having the luxury of not needing to worry about things like money, meant he was able to freely travel around the world with little to no care regarding expenses or places to stay. And after exploring and savoring most of what Europe had to offer, Blaine was ready to make America his next stop."





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh my, it’s _huge_!” was the first thought that crossed Blaine’s mind as he stood in front of the Richard Rodgers Theatre, located in the heart of New York, New York.

This was the first time he was able to visit the city, and he couldn’t have been more excited about it! Having the luxury of not needing to worry about things like money, meant he was able to freely travel around the world with little to no care regarding expenses or places to stay. And after exploring and savoring most of what Europe had to offer, Blaine was ready to make America his next stop.

Spending a year in London, and watching every performance the West End produced back in the late 60s, Blaine was eager to branch off and experience a different type theatre, one with richer roots and bigger lights — Broadway!

He had heard so many people talking about this magical place, nothing but words of excitement and praise. Blaine knew that he had to make it over there someday so he could experience it for himself.

Now, 50 years later, his dream had finally come true.

Being a ghost definitely had its share of perks. Blaine died at sea, so he wasn’t tied to any land and could freely travel wherever and whenever he wanted. Another perk was that he could speak foreign languages with ease.

While he was still alive, Blaine studied French, and grew up speaking Italian – born and raised in Venice — but when he died and woke up as a ghost, he was gifted with the ability to speak and understand any and all languages

In the 75 years that he’s been around, he has never met another being like him.

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts of the past, Blaine takes a deep breath and walks into the Theatre. Once in the lobby, he looks around in amazement.

His eyes latch onto a large poster of a black star, a black star with a silhouette of little man raising his hand on top — the words ‘Hamilton: An American Musical’ plastered across it.

Blaine had always loved history, so this would really be a treat to see.

Since the play was already progress, Blaine took his place on the wall closest to the stage. Letting himself get lost in the rhythm and beat of the music, Blaine let energy take him away. The set designs were a simple one, it allowed for the audience to stay focused on the actors without getting lost. The performers were all decked out in long blue coats that were mixed with colonial garb of white, their hands filled with prop guns that they used to enhance the words they spoke — it was mesmerizing. Their swift moments, so in sync with each other, was beautiful to witness in the flesh.

Even if he wanted to, Blaine wouldn’t have been able to tear his eyes away. It was that moving.

To the back of the set, near the wooden stairs, Blaine spoted a boy, a boy much younger than the rest of the cast. He was pale, even under the mixed lighting of the stage, he was paler than normal. His coat worn out it in places and faded with wear and tear, it looked much older than its counterparts.

The boy in question was giving the performance his all, meeting every note and step with enthusiasm and heart, blending in with the rest of the cast and making the number unforgettable.

Blaine had to smile to himself at the sight, it was clear that this boy was having the time of his life up on that stage. He was living his dream.

Taking off his hat and running his hand through his hair, Blaine let out a sigh of content, he was enjoying himself very much and had already decided that he would most definitely be coming back tomorrow to see the parts he had missed.

He laughed, cried, stared with wonder and amazement — knowing then and there that his choice of coming to America was a smart move. He loved this feeling and never wanted it to go.

When the play ended, and the actors had finished their curtain calls, people started getting out of their seats and heading towards the lobby to leave. Taking this as his sign that he could move about without the fear of someone walking through him on accident, an incident that has actually happened a few times before, and to be quite honest wasn’t a pleasant experience for either party involved.

It made his body cringe and left the other’s feeling confused and cold, so he usually tried to avoid that experience at all costs. No thank you.

Moving closer to the stage, Blaine took a seat in the front row and watched as the set crew breezed through cleaning the stage and resetting for the next performance. It didn’t take the crew too long to finish, and soon the whole room was cast into darkness, except for a single spot light over the stage.

Blaine walked up onto the stage and turned around so he could look out at the audience. The view was amazing from up here and he could easily imagine himself, along with the cast, receiving endless applause and cheer from their adoring fans.

After living in the moment for a few seconds more, Blaine goes to take his leave when he suddenly hears a strange noise coming from backstage. Intrigued, he walks over towards that direction and freezes when his eyes land on the source of the noise.

Right there, in the entryway that separates the stage from the back, stood the pale boy from earlier. He was still wearing his costume from the show, which puzzled Blaine a bit. Moving forward just a tad, Blaine stopped when the boy turned to look at him with wide eyes, shock rolling off his beautiful face in waves.

Blaine didn’t understand what was happening, could the boy _see_ him? How was this possible, no one could see him, he was invisible to humans…unless…

Taking the initiative to find out what was happening, Blaine took another step closer and spoke softly to the boy. “Um, hello?”

With a sharp gasp and jolt of his body, the boy suddenly vanished from sight, leaving Blaine confused and bewildered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, big thank you to Patience for being my beta! Love you, Boo!

Hiding behind the velvet curtain, Kurt tries to collect himself. Did the other boy really see him? That wasn’t possible, right? For years no one had noticed Kurt, and suddenly out of the blue there was a boy that did?!! No, it couldn’t be…

Peaking out from behind the curtain, Kurt saw the other boy sitting down on the dirty floor, still looking in the direction of the backstage area.

Taking a closer look at him, Kurt noticed the boy’s weird clothes for the first time. They were nothing like the people he saw in the audience every night. These looked old, a bit dirty, tattered on the edges, and from what he could see, a rather large hole on the back of the jacket.

Kurt had to admit, this whole situation was intriguing. For years he was all alone trapped in this building, wandering down the halls as he wished for someone to talk to. He was lonely, that was for sure, all the pranks he would pull on the theatre’s guests got old and dull after awhile. The repetitiveness of it all bringing him little to no enjoyment anymore.

One could easily say he was simply bored to death — pun intended.

Fidgeting with the buttons on his coat, Kurt tried to figure out his next step. On one hand, he could just reveal himself, again, and try to talk to the boy. Or, he could forget all this ever happened and go clean the storage closet like he did never night.

The boy would get bored and leave eventually, right?

No, something in Kurt’s head told him that he didn’t want to leave this boy, that he needed to bite the bullet and go over there to talk to him.

Gathering up all the courage he could muster, Kurt took a step forward and came out from his hiding place.

“Hi” he spoke softly.

At the sound of Kurt’s voice, the other boy jumped to his feet and turned around. He looked over at Kurt with wide eyes, but didn’t seem to be scared at all. No, that look was filled with fascination at what was standing before him.

“Hello” Blaine said, an easy smile forming on his face, “you can see me, right? I’m not imagining this?”

Giggling at the others curiousness, Kurt smiled as he held out his hand for a shake, “I’m Kurt. You?”

Reaching his own hand out, Blaine grasped the other boy’s hand firmly, “Blaine.”

When their hands touched, no phasing through or chill of wind, both boys stared down at their shared embrace and let out a gasp of wonder. It had been years since either boy had any real physical contact with another being. It was interesting and thrilling all at the same time.

And, yes, Kurt had to admit to himself that this was actually a really nice feeling. Blaine’s hand wasn’t warm like his own used to be, but it wasn’t cold, either. It… just was. Solid, strong, and in an odd way, comforting.

Lifting their gazes back up to look at the other, shy smiles growing on their faces when their eyes catch, both boys never let go of each other as they sat down in the spot Blaine previously occupied.

“So,” Blaine started, “what are you doing here?”

“Cleaning, mostly” Kurt answered with a shrug of his shoulder.

“Cleaning?”

“Yeah, pulling pranks gets boring after some time, you know.”

When Blaine failed to say anything, those eyes of brown swirl continuing to look over Kurt’s form with pure curiosity, Kurt continued to explain his situation.

“I’ve been here for a long time, Blaine. And yes, it was fun in the beginning – hiding props, messing a bit with costumes, playing with lights during rehearsals — It was really entertaining, at least for me. But after a while I realized that my pranks hurt people… I saw so many backstage managers losing their jobs, makeup girls crying and getting depressed as they blamed themselves for what I’ve been doing…”

Turning his body some to face Blaine properly, Kurt finished his story, “and one day not too long after, I heard some technicians talking about the possibility of closing the theatre because it may be haunted.”

Eyes going wide at that statement, Blaine nodded his head with understanding, “and that’s the last thing you wanted.”

Giving a head nod of his own, Kurt confirmed Blaine’s thoughts, “Very much so. That's the last thing I ever want to happen. The theatre…was my home, is my home. I couldn’t let them close up shop and erase the magic. So I backed off, started helping instead and keeping myself out of the way.”

“And from what I saw earlier, you decided to start performing, too.” Blaine added, making Kurt laugh.

Such a lovely sound, Blaine thought to himself.

“Yes, although I only started performing very recently,” Kurt admitted with shrug, his demeanor slowly taking a more sollum turn, “and that play you saw? The one about Mister Hamilton? I feel it. I _lived_ it.”

“What do you mean you lived it?” Blaine asked, shifting closer to Kurt when he noticed the other boy grow sad at his question, “you lived _what_?”

“I met some of the characters, the real people. I knew them, Blaine.” Kurt confesed as his chin fell to his chest, his shoulders beginning to shake as he started to cry.

“I died during the battle of Yorktown.”

 


End file.
